yugioh_apediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zuzu Boyle
Zuzu Boyle, known as Yuzu Hiragi in the Japanese version, is one of the main characters and a childhood friend of Yuya Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She gives powerful pep talks. Her father owns You Show Duel School, the Duel school that she and Yuya attend, where they spend their time honing their Dueling skills. She functions as the straight man in comedy acts with Yuya. Like Yuya, she also has dimensional counterparts: Selena (Fusion Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension), and Ruri (Xyz Dimension). According to Leo Akaba, Zuzu and her other dimensional counterparts are crucial to his plans. Appearance Zuzu has blue eyes and dark pink hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. Zuzu's outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. Her skirt is lengthened in the dub to cover the bare skin showing on her legs. She notably is not shown wearing the school jacket from Maiami Second Middle School that other female students wear. She also wears a bracelet with strange abilities. These powers seem to be connected to Yuya and his counterparts, activating whenever Zuzu, Yuya and any of his counterparts are in close proximity. She later switches clothes with Selena, but she retains her bracelet, her spherical hair clips and her Duel Disk. Etymology Zuzu's Japanese name is derived from the fruit Yuzu, a citrus fruit and plant originating in East Asia. Her first English dub name is a variation of her Japanese name, while her surname may be based on singer Susan Boyle, as a reference to the Deck she uses. Personally Zuzu is shown to have an extremely short temper, often resulting in her actions causing huge consequences. An example of this would be when she smashed her fists down on the Solid Vision technology computer at You Show Duel School out of annoyance of how Yuya was Duelling, which ended up destroying the machine. Zuzu also has a tendency of whacking a paper fan on other people's heads, primarily Yuya and Skip, whenever they do something foolish.She is also shown to be quite argumentative, wanting to argue with a spectator who insulted Yuya and his father before his Duel with the Sledgehammer, showing that she can be just as defensive and caring of Yuya and his belief in his father Abilities Zuzu is quite athletic and acrobatic. In her debut, she was able to smash the Solid Vision technology to the point where it malfunctioned with one punch. When Zuzu refused to go with Yuri, she performed several backflips in quick succession and landed with ease. She was later quoted as having evaded Yuri throughout the entire night, a feat that he regarded as amazing. She is also shown to be strong enough to shove Yugo several feet backwards after lying prone, which nearly injured him and damaged his Duel Runner. History Childhood Zuzu was raised by her father, Skip, and she never knew her mother. She had her bracelet since her birth, according to Skip. According to Yuya, Zuzu was always there for Yuya in his childhood when he was being tormented over his father's disappearance and would comfort him. Pre Paradise City Championship Zuzu monitored the Duel between Yuya and Gong in You Show Duel School. Angered at Yuya for not focusing on the Duel, she pounded on the Solid Vision machine's keyboard, causing it to malfunction. As Zuzu panicked, the machine exploded right in front of her face. After the incident, Zuzu was still upset at Yuya for goofing off. As her father, Skip, was excited at Nico Smiley's offer for the newest Solid Vision technology, Zuzu smacked him on the head with a paper fan and criticized him for going against his word for not letting Yuya Duel against the Sledgehammer. When Yuya disappeared, Zuzu wondered where he went. Later, she, Gong and Skip went to the Dueling arena to watch Yuya's Duel against Sledgehammer. She was shocked when Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon, and even more so when he actually defeated Sledgehammer Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Characters